Typical High School
by Mrs.Posadas
Summary: He was a playboy. I was a new girl. New target? I don't think so. She's playing hard-to-get. Well, two could play it that game. AU. Highschool fic. SasuSaku all the way! HEY.


**Yaay! Another Naruto Fanfic. :)) This is also another request from a friend. This is for you. Anywho, for all you lovely people, I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**-Katy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kabeesh?**

* * *

I was new to this school. You know, the Konoha High School? Yup, that famous school. I was like any other new girl in school. The excited and friendly kind. I was already thinking what my first day was gonna be like. I thought it was gonna be something like:

'_Hey, you new girl.'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Want me to show you around campus?'_

'_Really? Oh, would I.'_

'_Let's be friends!'_

'_Yay!'_

_-Cue High-five-_

But no, oh no. It was really something like:

'_Look it's the new girl!'_

'_Yeah. What a dumb one. Tryin' to make friends like an idiot'_

'_HAHAHAHA. OMG MY MAKE-UP SMUDGED.'_

I know right? Crazy, stupid, fangirling-whores. But no, that's not what was bothering me. Nope. Not at all. Could you believe that just _one boy_ causes problems for me? No. Let me re-phrase that. I meant—_The one boy._ And exactly who is this one boy? Well, it was no other than that narcissist, egosistical playboy. Yup, you guessed it.

**Sasuke-**_**freaking-**_** Uchiha **

It all started like this…

…

I glanced at my watch. '_Oh no, I'm late for school.' _I thought as I ran through the buildings, made some turns and finally a sharp right.

I breathed for a while before going into the school.

'_First day of school it is.' _I was like running for my life. While I was running I bumped into something hard. '_Ouch'_ I said while rubbing my poor wide forehead.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" I turned my head up to see the most handsomest guy I have ever seen in my life. I was speechless. '_Oh my god, take me now.' _I mean, he could be a model of some sorts. With those dark deep eyes, Raven locks with strands of hair falling perfectly into place, and those muscles, _god _those muscles. I must be as red as a tomato right now. If only I could hear his voice…

As if my prayers were answered he spoke. But not the kind of words I wanted to hear.

"Move it _pinky. _Is your forehead that wide that you can't see?" I widened my eyes. Who does he think he is, insulting me like that? No one insults my hair. _No one. _I was about to retort when he continued walking. Ignoring me like I was some kind of paper.

'_Ugh.' _I thought. I noticed a hand in front of my face, I looked up to reveal another model-like student. The only difference is that he has blonde hair and blue eyes. I took the hand appreciatively . I mumble a 'Thank you' and bowed a little.

"Wow, you're hot." I blushed slightly at his choice of words. "I'm sorry about my friend over there. It's uhm-not his day today."

'More like everyday' I mumbled under my breath. I heard him laughing. I was surprised that he heard me but, whatever. I glanced at my watch. '_HOLY SCHKADOODLES.' _ Five minutes left.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'm kinda new here. Can you tell me where the principal's office is?" I asked him. He grinned at me.

"Oh, that explains why I haven't seen you around. I'm kinda at a hurry at a moment." He puts a hand behind his head and scratched. "I'd like to show you around but, If you turn left there by the corridor, second door to the last."

"Oh, it's fine. Thank you." I smiled at him which he returned to me.

"No problem. Maybe next time?"

"Sure." And he went off to find that bastard. '_I swear if I see him again, I'll- Two minutes!'_ I ran hurriedly, following the _charming _blonde's directions. I knocked twice at the door and came in when she shouted quite a loud 'COME IN!'

* * *

"Oh, so you're the new girl huh?" she asked me. She's real pretty. What is with this school, some kind of pageant?

"Yes ma'am." She nodded. I didn't notice there was someone sitting by the desk.

"And here are the test papers Kakashi." He took them and went to the door but stopped beside me. He offered me a hand to shake.

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi, you're advisor and English teacher." I accepted the hand and shook it. "Let me show you to your classroom."

I followed him after saying goodbye to the principal. We walked a long way and finally reached there.

"I'll be going in first and when I give you the signal, you may come in." I nodded. And he went in.

"Attention class!" the class diverted their attention to the teacher. "We have a new student today. Please be nice and welcome her to the school."

He looked through at the window at the door, signaling me to come in. I did.

"Please welcome, Haruno Sakura. Please tell us something about yourself." I stood in front of the class. I also noticed the charming boy I met earlier waving at me. I waved as well. I also notice that jerk sitting beside him. But I'm not gonna let him bother me.

"Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm 16 like most of you and I like reading and going out." I'm to shy to say anything more. I looked at Kakashi-sensei looking at me as well.

"Oh, that's it? Oh, uh take your seat beside Kiba over there. He pointed at the back of the room referring to a boy with marks on his face. I sat beside him.

"Hey, cutie. Wanna have fun afterschool? He asked me. I ignored him of course but he kept asking me.

"No thank you." I said finally.

"Aww. Why not babe? It's just you and me and no one's gonna-" He stopped talking suddenly. I looked at him get whacked by a blonde girl.

"Kiba! Stop flirting with her. Aren't you in a relationship?" he opened his mouth to answer. "Wait, never mind. I just realized I couldn't care less." He pouted. Which she ignored.

"Hello there, Sakura was it? I'm Yamanaka Ino. Call me just Ino it's fine." I shook her hand.

"Hey there, Nice to meet you Ino." I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me.

"Same here."

Class started going on. And I met my new teachers. I also made lots of friends with the girls near me. TenTen, Hinata and Temari. They were all nice.

Well, first day of high school so far so good. But I know it's not gonna last long…

* * *

**Yaay! Thanks for reading. And don't forget to review. It motivates me to keep writing. I would like your opinion on this if you like. Any other. If you enjoyed, Click favorites and follow. Thank you my sweet sugar bells! xD**


End file.
